bus_routes_in_londonfandomcom-20200216-history
London Buses route 195
London Buses route 195 is a Transport for London contracted bus route in London, England. Running between Brentford and Charville Lane Estate, it is operated by Abellio London. History Route 195 commenced operation on 3 October 1965 in order to replace the withdrawn sections of route 105 between Hayes North and Hayes Station. It then ran via Lady Margaret Road, Ruislip Road, Greenford and Western Avenue, terminating at Perivale Bideford Avenue where the Hoover Building and Perivale Tesco now is. On 30 May 1967, the route was extended from Hayes North to Charville Lane Estate but withdrawn the following year, being replaced by route 105. On 4 December 1971, the route was reintroduced in order to remove crewed operation from this part of route 105 and was diverted via Dormers Wells instead of the full length of Lady Margaret Road. On 2 June 1984, the route was rerouted to Ealing Hospital In 1980, the route was operated by London Transport from the Hanwell garage, originally using single deck buses before being converted to double deck operation with MCW Metrobuses. On 12 April 1986, the route passed to London Buslines with Daimler Fleetlines introduced. In 1991, the allocation was transferred back to Hanwell garage , now under the operation of the London Regional Transport subsidiary CentreWest, and using midibuses. When Hanwell was closed two years later, the allocation was transferred to Greenford (G) garage. In 1994, the route was included in the privatiation of CentreWest. In 1997, the route was acquired by First London. On 18 April 1998, brand new Marshall Capital bodied Dennis Dart SLFs were introduced. On 19 April 2003, the route passed to Ealing Community Transport with brand new Caetano Nimbus bodied Dennis Dart SLFs introduced. On 19 April 2008, the route was extended from Ealing Hospital to Brentford County Court, via Hanwell and Boston Manor, with the peak vehicle requirement increasing to 14. On 14 March 2009, the route passed to First London operating from their Greenford (G) garage with Caetano Nimbus and Marshall Capital bodied Dennis Dart SLFs introduced. On 17 April 2010, the route was retained by First London with brand new Alexander Dennis Enviro 200 Darts introduced. On 13 November 2010, the allocation was transferred to Hayes (HS) garage. On 22 June 2013, the route was included in the sale of First London's Hayes (HS) garage to Metroline. On 11 June 2016, the allocation was transferred back to Greenford (G) garage. On 15 April 2017, the route passed to Abellio London operating from their Fulwell (TF) garage with brand new Enviro 200 MMC bodied Alexander Dennis E20Ds and Caetano Nimbus bodied Dennis Dart SLFs introduced. In May 2017, the route was converted to full Enviro 200 MMC bodied Alexander Dennis E20D operation. On 5 August 2017, the allocation was transferred to Hayes (WS) garage. On 30 March 2019, the allocation was transferred to Fulwell (TF) garage. On 27 July 2019, the allocation was transferred to Armstrong Way (GW) garage. Current Route Route 195 operates via these primary locations: *Brentford County Court *Brentford Station *Boston Manor Station *Hanwell Broadway *Ealing Hospital *Southall Town Hall *Southall Station *Bulls Bridge Tesco *Hayes & Harlington Station *Hayes End *Charville Lane Estate Hoppner Road External links *London Bus Routes Gallery *Full Timetable (PDF) 195, London Buses routes